A moment between friends
by ChakraKitty
Summary: Just a short tender moment between my two fav female characters .


Set just before the end of season 2.

"What a day. Its never a dull moment on Babylon 5. It seems every other day there's a new conspiracy that needs solving or a new war between the Narn and Centauri." Lieutenant Ivanova remarked to Talia Winters with her usual cheer.

"So it seems," Talia laughed in reply, "but I'm sure you, Garibaldi and the Captain can handle anything that comes your way" she added encouragingly, handing Susan a drink, and taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Oh, Without a doubt," Ivanova agreed, "the wierdest thing is, none of it surprises me anymore. Ethereal beings calling from supposedly dead planets? Just another day on Babylon 5." Susan Joked, and Talia chuckled in return.

"Its nice to know that B5 is in such capable hands. With you around there will never be a hair out of place for long." Talea laughed a she smiled warmly at her friend.

"I'll drink to that" Ivanova grinned, drowning the last of her chosen elexir.

"Susan?" Talia began once , their mirth had subsided,

"Yes?" Susan asked,

"Thank you" The p5 telepath said quietly.

"I told you before Talia, think nothing of it!" Ivanova smiled, rising to refill their glasses, "After all, what are friends for?" She added her smile turning quickly to conern as she turned and saw Talia's expression.

"Talia? What's wrong?" Susan's brow was creased with worry as she walked, glasses in hand, towards her friend.

"Its just" the young Telepath hesitated, "Its been so long since I've had a friend...a real true friend that accepted me for who I was. I probably sound silly." Talia scoffed, bowing her head, with a snort of mirthless laughter, embarassed at her heartfelt confession.

"No. Not at all." Ivanova replied with surprising gentleness, and Talia glanced sideways at her from beneath her bangs. "I know what it's like," Susan continued, clasping Talia's hands in hers, "to have a hard time trusting others and even what it is like to have a hard time getting others to trust you. I'm guessing wearing the psycore badge doesn't eactly help your cause," she joked, eliciting a slight chuckle from her telepathic friend, "but for what its worth, I trust you. And I will always be here for you." She finished, drawing Talia into a warm embrace. The young telepath flinched, surprised at the sudden physical contact, but then hesitantly returned and sank greatfully into the embrace wrapping her arms tightly arround her friend. The two were just about to let go when Ivanova heard the other woman's sobs.

"Talia? " Susan asked with Concern, gently brushing away Talia's tears as the telepath tried to regain her composure.

"Its just, I've never had a friend before, who wasn't a telepath yet wasn't afraid of me" Talia choked, her words punctuated by a mirthless giggle ending in a hiccup. The hiccup quickly disolved into a sob, and the commander drew back in surprise to find a cascade of tear's on the other's face.

"Well... Now you do" Ivanova said simply, her tone and smile bright.

"Really?" Talea asked quietly, her head bowed slightly as though afraid the Commander might at any moment reveal this to be a cruel joke.

Susan gently cupped the telepathic woman's chin in her hands. Talea looked up at ivanova, smiling through her tears. For her part, Susan felt her heart soften, her own tears of empathy threatening to spill over.

"Ugh if we cry anymore you'll be taking another shower" Susuan joked, clearing her throat and blinking away the embarassing tears. Talia smiled slightly and made to wipe her own tears away, looking up in surprise as she found the Commander's hands gently brushing aside her own. "Come on Talia," Susan murmured gently as she wiped the telepath's tears away, "I'll tuck you in" the commander said with a gentle smile. Nodding with exaustion, Talia took a calming breath and followed her friend into the bedroom. Without a word, the Commander pulled back the covers, and gently lowered the telepath onto the bed. Once the blonde was nestled safely btween the blankets, Susan gently slipped into bed next to her. Talia turned sleepily into her friend and Susan embraced her, her strong arms giving the smaller woman a sense of love and security.

"Sweet dreams, Talea." Susan murmered quietly, her voice laced with a tenderness no one who knew the brash Commander would have ever thought possible.

"Sweet dreams, Susan."

As the commander began to drift off, she thought she heard, a last sentence from her nearly sleeping telepathic friend.

"_I love you, Susan._"


End file.
